


Sex with braces

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: baku no hero academy
Genre: Anal Sex, Deaf Midoriya Izuku, M/M, braces au, face fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: read to find out
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sex with braces

ugh you sure this is gonna work' 'yea kachhan im sure'izuku had gotten braces izuku was hopeing that he could still suck katsuki's cock but when he tried he was scared the rubber bands would snap izuku felt like to much pressure would hurt the bands so he just left it 'oh so your not gonna suck it' no i think the bands gonna break' 'whatever' 'can you still ride' 'yup' izuku then got up and got on katsukis dick and started to ride   
..inProgress

**Author's Note:**

> should i do more au's


End file.
